SI Tengo Que Ir Al Infierno Por Estar Contigo Que Así Sea
by RE4CH
Summary: Jon y Sansa vuelven a tener control sobre el norte y sus sentimientos salen a flote y comienzan una relación secreta, hasta que llega arya todo va a cambiar y los celos por parte de sansa
1. Chapter 1

Lo ultimo que veras sera a una stark sonriendo dijo arya mientras degollaba a walder frey, ahora regresare a casa pensaba la media de los stark

cómo estará todo en invernalia estaba emocionada por volver a ver a sus hermanos, aunque estaba un poco preocupada por ellos dos ya que en el pasado, sansa casi nunca trató bien a jon, y también estaba preocupada por cómo se tomaría sus hermanos, tan solo de pensar de que Jon la odiara por eso le dolía el corazón, pero tenía que ser fuerte por ellos y así emprendió el viaje directo a su viejo hogar del que nunca debieron partir, pero ella no sabía lo que encontraría de nuevo en su casa.

 **Mientras tanto en invernalia**

A qui no jon nos pueden ver decía sansa gimiendo mientras Jon besaba y intentaba desnudar a sasnsa en el salón de conferencia, porque no es nuestro castillo y podemos hacer lo queramos en el decía jon mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de sansa haciendo que ella gimiera, te amo tanto sansa decía jon mientras empezaba a penetrar a sansa al principio lento y después fue rápido y fuerte haciendo que sansa gimiera y empezara a besar a jon para no gritar.

Me voy a venir jon! dijo sansa en un gemido haciendo que jon se estremeciera al solo escuchar esa voz de ella, el ama todo de sansa, el sabia que ella era su debilidad, amaba cuando sonríe cuando habla, cuando ella dice su voz en gritos y en forma seductora, pero también sabía que amarla estaba mal, pero no le importaba ya no los dos habían sufrido los estragos de sus actos los estaban solos en el mundo, el la ayudo a salir a sansa de la oscuridad donde estaba y ella lo estaba ayudando a el a salir no le importaba lo que los dioses podían opinar a ellos, pero se sentia tambien amarla acariciarla besarla, y estar dentro de ella dioses eso era lo mas hermoso del mundo si pudiera el podía estar dentro de ella todo el dia, yo tambien me voy a venir dijo jon en un gruñido, vente en mi dijo ella mañana es mi luna de sangre dijo, jon la miró con amor en los ojos de una estocada sembró su semilla, ninguna parte de él se sentía culpable al contrario él deseaba tener un bebé en ella pero desgraciadamente eso no se podía por su sangre y que ella era su hermana ahora sabía lo que debía sentir jamie al no poder estar junto a su hermana en público y no poder amarla en frente de los demás, pero el sabia que sansa le había contado todos sus secretos desde que se fue a desembarco del rey hasta lo de ramsay como fue que llegó a el , pero jon solamente le dijo que fue asesinado por sus hermanos y que se había encontrado con los salvajes y llegaron a un acuerdo, pero le ocultó la verdad de cómo fue que conoció a los salvajes de su enamoramiento con ygritte, que tuvo que matar a hermanos de la guardia para ganar la confianza de los salvajes y que tuvo que escalar el muro para luego traicionar a los salvajes y mucho menos le diría lo que paso en Hardhome ella no necesita saber sobre eso , ahora todo depende de sam si puede encontrar la receta para re construir el acero valyrio, pero por el momento no necesita preocuparse por eso ahora el solo quiere estar con ella y ya

Arya había viajado por semanas por todo el camino real tenia los pies callosos por tanto caminar, pero todo valdría la pena cuando llegara a invernalia ya queria estar con jon y con sansa ella habia oido las historias de como el lobo blanco salvo y recupero el norte de los bolton y que el habia vengado la boda roja, y de como los salvajes lo ayudaron para recuperarlo, arya estaba emocionada ya que por fin habia llegado alas puertas de invernalia.

Quien eres tu y que quieres en invernalia le gritaba un guardia desde arribba del muro

Soy arya Stark hija de eddar stark y catelyn tully stark, hermana de jon nieve y de sansa stark decia arya como una dama aun recordaba como hablar formalmente aun que sabia que tal vez no funcionaria por como iba vestida.

Como sabemos que eres arya stark y no una pordiosera que solo quiere comer dijo el guardia

por que cundo me fui de aqui mi hermano jon me regalo esta espada cual tiene el logo de los stark y si fuera una pordiosera no podria robarla ni forjarla y menos con el sello de la casa sark

el guardia se puso palido al ver esa espada ya que jon habia ordenado a los guardias que si una mujer llegaba a invernalia con una espada con el lacre de los stark esa seria su hermana, pero que no lo divulgaran por alguien podria aprovecharse de eso

el guardia abrio las puertas de invernalia antes de disculparse con arya, todo estaba cambiado desde que se fue pero aun recordaba loos viejos momentos que paso en su hogar el que les fue arrebatado, el lobo habia sufrido muchas heridas estos años pero ahora a llegado la hora de los lobos, volteo a todos lados pero no veia a jon ni a sansa, hasta que volteo hacia la entrada de el bosque de los dioses los vio a jon y a sansa ella estaba agarrada del brazo de jon, por un momento juro que vio en ellos a su padre y a su madre, en ese momento ellos la vieron sansa no la reconocio, pero jon si, arya miro que jon se puso palido, pero cambio de reaccion cuando dijo su nombre.

jon corrio con arya y la cargo y le dio vueltas, arya habia enterrado su cara en el cuello de el olia a el norte y extraña mente olia a perfume de mujer, cuando jon la bajo, esta vez juro por todos los dioses que sansa tenia una cara de celos pero con una sonrisa, arya se acerco a sansa y ella la abraso dijo te extrañamos mucho arya mientras lloraba

los tres hermanos habian estado hablando por horas de lo que habian vivido arya les habia dicho como habia salido de desembarco del rey, y como fue a parar con los hombres sin rostro, y como tuvo que convertirse en nadie para sovrevivir estos años para su sorpresa jon ni sansa la habian juzgado, hasta que jon la abrazo y le dijo que ahora estaba em casa y nadie separaia su famila otra vez

arya habia empezado a llorar nadie le habia abrazado asi desde la ultima vez que su padre la habia abrazado en fortaleza roja en ese momento jon empezo acariciar el pelo de arya y susurrale que se calmara y asi llego la noche

Jon: vamos a dormir arya tienes que descansar mientras rompia el abrazo ven te llevaremos a tu habitacion, buenas noches arya dijo jon y sansa mientras se iban,

arya se habia quedado sola en la habitacion, estaba feliz por haber vuelto, aun que arya aun estaba confundida por la cara que puso sansa cuando jon la abrazo y cargo, por que abra puesto esa cara sansa penso arya mientras se secaba el cuerpo, ella nunca fue muy cercano a jon siempre estaba llamandolo medio hermano o bastardo, pero ahora ella esta muy pegada a el, bueno ella fue quien encontro a jon primero creo que han arreglado sus diferencias despues de estos años, despues de mucho tiempo arya volvio a dormir profunda mente pero volvio a tener el mismo sueño ella esta en el bosque tiene hambre pero no camina en dos pies, esta en cuatro patas va corriendo persiguiendo un ciervo junto a otros animales, corren y corren hasta que finalmente lo alcanzan toda la manada empiezan a comer del ciervo, y todos al unisono empiezan a hullar al cielo en ese momento arya se levanta con el aire entre cortado, aun era de noche cuando desperto, trato de coinsiliar el sueño pero ya no pudo ire hablar con sansa dijo mientras se ponia sus zapatos y salia del cuarto

Sansa dijo jon mientras veia a su hermana tomando vino con una cara algo enojada, que trataba de ocultar, perfectamente podria engañar a cualquiera menos ellsu cuerpo, que te pasa pregunto jon con cariño mientras se acercaba a ella

no me pasa nada dijo sansa en un tono frio que podia petrificar a cualquiera que no tuviera caracter o coraje, a jon le dolia tanto ver a su amada triste aunque ella sonara que todo esta bien o cuando parese que esta enojada el sabe que a ella le molesta algo

Por favor dime dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, dime lo que te molesta cariño jon la tomo de la barbilla con cuidado para que ella lo volterara a ver a los ojos, hasta que algo dentro de jon hiso click y supo por que estaba enojada sansa con el, sansa estas enojada por como recibi a arya verdad, sansa volvio a fruncir el ceño y volvio a tomar de su copa e vino, sansa se que recibi a arya con mas cariño dijo jon, pero tienes que entender que ella y yo fuimos muy unidos en nuestra niñes.

Entonces por que no estas con ella dijo sansa aun celosa y enojada, jon amaba que ella fuera celosa con el aun recuerda como fue la primera vez que sansa celo a jon, fue ala pocas semanas de que jon hubiera sido nombrado rey y que ellos -hubieran empezado a tener una relacion

¨Jon habia empezado a reinar y las damas de invernalia habian empezando a guiñarle un ojos y a susurrar que era muy guapo y saludarlo seductoramente y igual por parte de los señores habian empezado las propuestas de matrimonio pero jon habia negado todas las propuestas, por esto sansa habia dejado de hablar y era mas cortante con el y jon habia estado pensando el por que, realmente se sentia muy bien al pensar que sansa estuviera celosa de la forma en que las mujeres lo trataban, realmente el amaba a sansa no en la forma en que un hermano debe de amarla sino la ama como un hombre ama a una mujer, no le importaba lo que la gente dijiera o los dioses ellos habian sufrido mucho estos años y se merecian amarse mutuamente hoy seria el dia en que jon le confesaria sus sentimientos hacia su hermana

Jon habia estado buscando a sansa en su habitacion y en la sala de costura hasta que se le ocurrio ir al bosque de los dioses al llegar vio a lady brienne parada en la entrada del bosque, buenos dias lady brienne esta aqui mi hermana pregunto jon al caballero juramentado de sansa, si mi señor pero ella no quiere ser molestada dijo ella un preocupada por la señora cosa que noto jon, brienne no me mientas que le sucede a mi hermana pregunto jon preocupado, bueno mi señor lady sansa estas semanas a estado muy enojada y casi no come y algunas veces llora en las noches, jon se sorprendio al escuchar eso no creia que su hermana estuviara asi y eso le dolia y tenia que decirle lo que sentia rapido, bueno brienne dejeme pasar para poder hablar con mi hermana tal vez la haga recuperarse, brienne lo penso por un momento pero recordo que jon habia hecho sentirse feliz una vez tal vez podria una segunda, esta bien mi señor habia entrado al bosque hasta que vio a sansa sentada al lado del lago acariciando a fantasma, dioses estan hermosa penso jon padre robb señora catelyn perdoneme pero yo la amo y se que ella me ama.

Fantasma vio a jon y se levanto y corrio hacia el y puso sus patas en sus hombros y empezo a lamberle la cara jon lo acaricio, fantasma bajo sus patas y volvio hacia sansa la cual ya se habia levantado para hacer frente a jon, mi señor dijo sansa en un tono dulce pero en el fondo sonaba como si estuviera enojada con el y con ella misma, jon noto esto el sabia que sansa era buena en politica y actuando y mientiendo, pero jon era mucho mejor actuando y mintiendo el fue un bastardo toda su vida tuvo que mentir y actuar y sabia cuando le mentian y cuando actuaban, tengo que hablar algo contigo sansa dijo jon serio oviamente estaba actuando sabia que no debia jugar con esto pero odiaba que ella no le dijiera la verdad, sansa noto la voz de jon y algo dentro de ella se empezo a preocupar y su corazon empezo a latir preocupandose que sucede mi señor, tal vez me case con una dama pronto dijo jon como si nada, sansa sintio que su corazon se rompio queria llorar gritarle por que si ella lo amaba, sansa sabia que estaba mal amarlo pero desde que lo vio en el castillo negro empezaron estos sentimientos hacia el.

Jon vio en sus ojos preocupacion y supo que ella realmente lo amaba, y por que me lo dices pregunto sansa tratando de sonar como si no pasara nada, pues quiero saber que te parece esta idea de casarme, sansa queria decirle que que importaba lo que ella pensara pero algo dentro de ella queria saber quien era la que le robo el corazon a su hermano, ¿y como es ella? pregunto sansa, dioses ella hermosa inteligente fuerte, valiente tiene unos ojos hermosos un pelo igual de hermoso, ella me conoce muy bien sabe cuando algo me pasa es el amor de mi vida es perfecta.

Sansa no pudo ocultar los celos la persona que describia jon no podria ser ella ella estaba rota ningun hombre la querria menos jon !Y SI ES TAN PERFECTA POR QUE NO ESTAS CON ELLA! grito sansa con lagrimas en los ojos hasta que jon la tomo de la mano y la acerco para abrazarla jon le acaricio el pelo y le agarro la cara y la beso un beso suave que duro unos pocos segundos pero para el se sintio una eternidad los labios de ella se sentian tan suaves, sansa estaba sorprendida la beso el la beso esto era tan confuso para ella, sansa yo estoy con esa mujer ahora mismo yo te amo sansa tu eres el amor de mi vida se que somos hermanos pero aquien le importa eso ahorita los dos hemos sufrido todos estos años, pero jon estoy rota ya no soy una dama, no soy digno de mercer tu amor eres una perosona valiente noble, que daria la vida por otros yo no yo pase mucho tiempo en desembarco del rey sus costumbres se pegaron me volvi una persona que miente y actua para sus propios fines, jon la callo con otro beso este duro unos minutos hasta que jon lo rompio, sansa se te olvida que yo soy un bastardo toda mi vida actue y menti, yo tambien estoy roto hice cosas para sobrevivir que no me enorgullesen, pero se que tu eres esa mujer que yo decribi porque sobreviviste un infierno y volviste y aunque tu no veas eso yo si,se que cuando estoy contigo todo es mejor y se tu tambien sientes lo mismo asi que al diablo todo solo tu y yo amemonos a espaldas de todos y cuando no podamos mas lo diremos. Sansa no pudo evitar llorar de alegria ese dia"

Bueno ya que quedo claro el tema de arya por que no me dices lo que realmente te preocupa mi amor dijo jon mientras le daba otro beso, es otra vez arya dijo sansa menos celosa, que pasara si una vez nos descubre jon no quiero perderte jon dijo sollozando mientras abrazaba a jon fuertemente, jon le acaricio el cabello y le dio un beso en la frente eso no ocurrira, nunca me separare de ti amor dijo atrayendola mas asia el, si arya nos descubre le explicaremos se que ella entendera tenemos muchos motivos para justificar lo que hacemos asi que no te preocupes dijo jon mientras la besaba y el beso fue ganando fuerza hasta que escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta y ambos rapidamente se separaron, afortunadamente jon siempre ponia seguro ala puerta para que nadie los molestara y haci estar mas seguros.

Jon soy arya podria hablar con usted unos minutos jon fue hacia la puerta para quitar el seguro que pasa arya dijo jon mientras abria la puerta, arya entro al cuarto de su hermano y no se sorprendio de ver a sansa ahi, sabia que estaria alli cuando fue a su cuarto y no la encontro, sansa al ver a arya simplemente se despidio de jon y arya los dejo solos para que hablaran una parte de ella todavia esta celosa por dejar a jon con arya sansa ama a jon con todo su corazon y no quiere compartirlo con nadie ella es de el y el es de ella.

Y aqui termina este primer capitulo espero les guste,esta pareja me encanta tengo un crush con ella, tengo otras historias en progreso por favor diganme que les parece y en que debo mejorar, PERDONEN SI ENCUENTRAN FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA SON LAS 3 AM Y ACABO DE TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA LUEGO LAS CORREGIRE.


	2. Chapter 2

quería hablar contigo sobre unos sueños que eh estado teniendo desde que estuve en essos, estoy en el bosque, pero no soy humano soy un lobo, estoy cazando animales y los mato y cada vez que todos los lobos aullamos me levanto con la respiración cortada Jon

Jon no sabía que decirle a su hermana, pero esto es casi lo mismo que le paso en la guardia de la noche, "cuando soñaba que iba hacia las tumbas de los reyes del norte y no quería entrar y cuando logro entrar todas las tumbas le decían que no pertenecía al norte que no era digno de estar allí, arya no te preocupes por eso son solo sueños sé que a veces nos aterran pero tenemos que ser fuertes y enfrentarnos a ellos para que nos dejen de atormentar, dijo jon a su hermana mientras le apretaba la mano para que no se preocupase

Arya: jon podría dormir esta noche contigo como en los viejos tiempos, arya aun recordaba cuando ella dormía en la cama de jon cuando tenía pesadillas obviamente jon dormía en el sofá para que la señora catelyn no lo regañara por dormir en la misma cama que el

jon lo pensó durante unos momentos ya que, si sansa lo ve a él y a arya en la misma cama probablemente le entre un ataque de celos, así que se le ocurrió una idea, está bien arya duerme aquí si quieres, pero tu duerme en la cama y yo en el sofá mientras le soltaba las manos

arya no le gusto esto ya que ahora solo eran ellos tres y no estaba su madre, jon porque no duermes en la cama madre ya no está para que te regañe, porque no dormimos en la misma cama ahora

arya sé que quieres que duerma en la misma cama, pero ahora no se puede porque soy el rey empezaran a confundir la situación y no quiero que la gente hable cosas malas de ti o sansa así que por favor duerme en la cama tú en ella-dijo jon con gentileza

arya acepto de mala gana dormir ella sola en la cama de jon una parte de ella quería dormir con jon, ella lo extraño tanto tiempo todos estos años sobrevivió solo para volver con él, pero no importaba ahora ya estaba en casa, aunque le incomodaba que ahora jon se preocupa más por sansa, ya que en su infancia el cariño de jon siempre fue hacia ella y no a sansa, ya que ella nunca le hablo a jon

sansa se había despertado temprano para despertar a jon mientras dormía, se puso el vestido que le gustaba a jon que tuviera puesto, era un vestido oscuro con el lobo de jon fantasma bordado en el pecho, y de perfume se puso uno a olor a rosas cual era el que hacía que jon le oliera y mordisqueara el cuello, sansa salió de su habitación y saludo a brienne la cual la acompaño al cuarto de jon

se ve muy contenta hoy mi señora, dijo brienne a sansa, mientras caminaban por el patio hacia el cuarto de Jon, - bueno brienne mi hermana al fin llego por que no debería estar feliz mi familia está casi reunida solo falta mi pequeño hermano

era cierto que sansa estaba feliz porque había regresado arya, pero estaba aún más feliz por estar con Jon y terminar lo que no pudieron anoche por que llego arya anoche

jon estaba terminando de vestirse se habia puesto una camisa color negro y jubon negro tambien aun que hubiese dejado la guardia de la noche seguia utilizando los mismos colores negro y cafe eran los que mejor le quedaban al terminar de vestirse se puso la capa negra con el lobo de los stark que le habia regalado sansa,

arya despierta dijo jon gentilmente a su hermana, mientras se sentaba en la cama

no quiero dijo arya tapandose con la cobija hasta la acabeza y haciendose bolita en la cama,como una niña pequeña

jon se alegro de que su hermana aun fuera la niña que habia sido cuando se fue de invernalia y jon empezo hacerle cosquillas a arya para que se levantara

jon para ya oya veras decia arya entre risas

quiero ver que intentes algo dijo jon riendose con arya

sansa al llegar al cuarto de jon escucho que jon hablaba y se reai con alguien

vas a ver dijo jon al otro lado de la puerta

jon! escucho sansa que una mujer chillo en un grito y despues se rio

sansa sintio un ataque de celos al escuchar que jon estaba con otra mujer haciendo que cosas, al entrar al cuarto vio que arya estaba intentando safarse de las cosquillas de jon. mientras que este se reia de su hermana

sansa dile a jon que se detenga dijo arya riendose

jon solto a arya al instante al ver que sansa tenia el ceño fruncido, al parecer confundio las cosas penso jon

sansa dijo jon levantandose de la cama y recojiendose el cabello hacia atras

al parecer se estaban divirtiendo dijo sansa con una sonrisa, al ver que jon no la estaba engañando

algo asi dijo arya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, realmente estaba feliz de volver estar en su casa, bueno jon te dejo me ire a bañar.

al parecer todo esta volviendo como antes dijo sansa a jon cuando quedaron solos en el cuarto

eso parece dijo jon cuando acerco a sansa asia el y la beso en los labios

sansa correspondio al beso y abrio su boca para dejar que jon meta su lengua, jon sintio como sansa se empezo a poner mas rigida asi que decidio romper el beso

que te pasa sans-dijo jon presionando su frente con la de ella '

ahora que esta arya te arrepientes de lo nuestro y me dejaras de querer -dijo sansa algo triste al recordar como jon y arya estaban jugando y riendose, cosa que enojo a sansa, ya que las risas de jon solo eran para ella

jon sintio una punzada en el corazon le dolia ver a sansa triste, desde que llego a el al castillo negro se prometio a si mismo no verla triste ni que nadie la lastimara

sansa sabes que aun que este arya jamas te dejare de querer, mis besos son solo tuyos,mis sonrisas son tuyas y mi corazon te pertenece sansa, jamas dudes de mi amor hacia ti, me duele verte triste mi amor dijo jon besandola tiernamente.

sansa sintio que su corazon iba a explotar jon la amaba mas que nada, era una tonta al creer que no la amaba, todo por mis estupidos celos-penso sansa

te amo te amo te amo nunca me dejes jon -decia sansa mientras lo besaba, nadie lo apartara de mi maldito sea aquel que intente hacerlo penso sansa

jon le hizo el amor a sansa suave y tiernamente, como ella se lo merecia, jon estaba acariciando el cabello de sansa mientras ella dormia,

la amo demasiado penso jon, y dio una triste sonrisa

sansa levanto la cabeza y vio que jon la miraba como si fuera de cristal

que te pasa jon dijo sansa intrigada por la mirada de jon

-por que tienes que ser mi hermana penso jon en voz alta,

sansa sintio una punzada en el pecho sabia que eso estaba matando a jon por dentro.

somos solo la mitad dijo sansa intentando justificar su incesto

lo se dijo jon mietras le daba un pequeño beso, realmente agradesco a tu madre por no dejarnos hablar de niños, por que si hubieramos sido como yo con arya, solamente te hubiese visto como mi hermana-dijo jon a sansa

igualmente dijo sansa- realmente lo hacia ya que si no fuera por su madre tambien veria a jon como un hermano mas, pero su madre se encargo de hacerla ver a jon solamente como el bastardo de su padre no mas.

Ellos dos ocultan algo penso arya mientras caminaba por invernalia

ella siempre esta con el, y el parece preocupado cuando la ve, como si tuviera una enorme carga con el ensima, puede que solo sea mi imaginacion pero tendre que investigar

mi señora saludo ser davos a arya

ser davos devolvio el saludo arya .

ser como conocio a mi hermano pregunto arya a davos si quiero saber que tiene sansa y jon tendre que averiguarlo penso arya

pues mi señora yo conoci a lord snow, cuando llegue con stannis baratheon al muro, su hermano en ese entonces era el lord comandante del muro dijo davos recordando

es cierto que mi hermano murio por sus propios hermanos de la noche por dejar pasar a los salvajes y que revivio gracias a la bruja roja, arya no lo creia y no queria incomodar a jon con ese tipo de preguntas

davos se aclaro la garganta ya se le notaba claramente que le incomodaba hablar de la muerte de jon y mas le incomodaba hablar sobre la resurreccion de este

me temo decirle que est verdad dijo davos- el lord snow fue traiconado por sus propios hermanos de la noche, cuando sali al patio del castillo negro, el yacia muerto en la nieve con un letrero de traidor en el pecho, cuando lo metimos en su cuarto el tenia multiples apuñaladas en el pecho.

los que lo mataron quisieron quemar el cuerpo de jon asi que yo y unos hermanos que se mantuvieron fieles a el cuidabamos del cuerpo y otros fueron a pedir ayuda al pueblo libre, cuando llegaron ya habia pasado medio dia, despues de tomar el castillo de los traidores, le pedi a la mujer roja que trajiera de vuelta a la vida a jon, despues de que revivio dos dias despues llego su hermana y todo lo demas lo ah de saber

arya sentia la sangre irviendo su hermano habia muerto, no podia pensar en como se hubiese sentido si jon aun estuviera muerto.

y que paso con los traidores-pregunto sansa intrigada

los ahorco dijo tormund detras de ella, todo el pueblo libre le debe la vida al cuervo, el es quien no ayudara en la noche mas oscura termino de decir tormund

que quieres decir dijo arya confundida con lo de la noche mas osucra

cuando los otros vengas de mas halla del muro, me refiero a los caminantes blancos

eso no es mas que un cuento para niños dijo arya enojada

ohhh ojala solo fuera un cuento pero es real,dijo tormund

tu eres como la mujer que tuvo jon cuando era cuervo como te llamas-dijo tormund

los hermanos de la guardia de la noche no pueden tomar mujeres-dijo arya enojada de que tormund hable mal de jon

no te lo ah dicho tu hermano, el rompio sus votos y se enamoro de una mujer del pueblo libre y se unio a nosotros, hasta mato a un hermano de la guardia y luego nos traiciono-dijo tormund con una carcajada.

y como se llama-pregunto arya extrañada de que jon halla roto sus votos, ya que siempre le parecio de que jon era como su padre honorable.

se llamaba pequeña ahora ella esta muerta-dijo tormund

y como murio-pregunto arya intrigada

despues de que cruzaramos el muro, tu hermano nos traiciono y volvio al castillo y les dijo que veniamos, despues el pueblo libre ataco el castillo negro, cuando entramos ella fue atravesada por una flecha en el pecho, tu hermano la amo como a nadie se le notaba al verla con ella, pero elegio el honor en vez del amor-termino de contar la historia

suena como una des las historias que le gustaban a sansa de niña, es de amor pero con un final tragico -penso sansa al escuchar la historia de jon

y como era ella-pregunto arya, no veo a una mujer del pueblo hermosa penso arya

era munuda,intrpida no era dueña de nadie, era una mujer hecha del pueblo libre,tenia el pelo rojo besada por el fuego era de piel como la porselana,pero bueno yo soy nadie para contarte lo demas-concluyo tormund

arya no supo que decir no podia creer que jon realmente haya rotos sus votos, tendre que preguntarle si es verdad, penso aya mientras caminaba hacia el comedor.

jon y sansa se habian levantado de la cama y se habian puesto sus ropas nuevamente, ya que se habian desnudado del todo, y se habian perdido el desayuno y parte de las reuniones de la mañana, por haber estado haciendo el amor

tenemos que darnos prisa jon-dijo sansa algo apurada mientras buscaba su sosten debajo de la cama

lo se nos demoramos demasiado, crees que hayan preguntado por nosotros dijo jon poniendose sus pantalones

obvio eres el rey faltamos al desayuno y la primera parte de las reuniones que les diremos-dijo sansa mientras pensaba que excusa que decir

bueno le podemos decir que estabamos follando toda la mañana-dijo jon como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo

jon no es momento para bromas dijo sansa mientras se trataba de hacer un peinado

bueno les diremos que estabamos discutiendo unos asuntos importantes que tomaron su tiempo-contesto jon con un puchero

por que no puedo decir que la amo hacer la mi esposa tener muchos hijos y gobernar en norte nosotros, ese pensamiento hacia enojar a jon ya que nunca podria estar con sansa.- jamas podre amarla enfrente de todos tenemos que vivir con nuestro amor en esta habitacion.

al entrar a la sala de runiones jon se encontro con algunos de sus vasallos y davos y tormund.

mi señor saludo davos a jon nadamas al verlo-donde ah estado hemos empezado la junta sin usted

lo siento por retrasarme mi hermana y yo hemos estado discutiendo algunos asuntos y se prolongo demas siento la demora-se disculpo jon con sus vasallos.

mi señor ah llegado un cuervo de la ciudadela continuo davos

sam-penos jon alegre de tenr noticias de su viejo amigo

jon abrio la carta y la empezo a leer

"jon ya eh estado empezando a estudiar las propiedades del acero valyrio y del vidragon, por el momento eh dado grandes avances pero me temo que es mas compllicado como pensaba, pero gracias a un maestre de aqui de la ciudadela que estudia la magia se mas las propiedades, y tambien tienen un huevo de dragon intentan eclosionarlo para saber sus secretos y para despues matarlo junto con los dragones de daenerys targeryan, ya que aqui se habla mucho de ella y de sus tres dragones de gran tamaño, tambien eh estado buscando al herrero que hace el eslabon de acero valyrio de la cadena pero nadie me quiere decir ya que muy pocas personas lo saben forjar. Se dice que euron ojo de cuervo tiene el cuervo del inverno jon, se dice que atacara aqui en antigua por un secreto que guarda en la torre, tambien se dice que el tiene una armadura de acero valyrio, si eso es verdad intentare robarla como sea.

gully y el pequeño sam y yo nos hemos quedado en una pequeña casa cerca de la torre, ellos son muy felices aqui,quiero seguir aprendiendo mas para ser un gran maestre como aemon.

Samwell. Tarly

Jon no sabia que pensar, por una parte se alegraba de que sam estaba dando avances con lo de forjar espadas pero tambien se preocupo de que podria estar en peligro si era verdad de que euron ojo de cuervo atacaria antigua.

no hagas nada estupido sam,penso jon


	3. Chapter 3

pasando a otro tema mi señor algunas casas del norte han propuesto unir sus casas en matrimonio con usted para asegurar el norte, entre esas casa se en cuentran la casa manderly glover tallahart -comento ser davos a jon

tenemos que rechazar las ofertas ser ya que yo no soy un stark y este no es mi castillo es el de mis hermanas y mi hermano bran donde quiera que este-dijo jon

con todo respeto mi señor, es necesario que usted se case con una de las hijas de algun señor ya que seria lo mejor para el norte y su famillia-dijo la pequeña mormont

siento rechazar todas las ofertas, pero no es el mejor momento para un casamiento en estos tiempos necesitamos es toda la comida para la verdadea guerra que se avecina, nisiquiera yo se si la ganaremos de verdad por eso creo que es innecesario una boda-dijo jon queriendo finalizar la conversacion ya que lo estaba empezando a molestar que quiseran que se casara.

y por que no se casa lady sansa si usted no quiere casarse mi señor ella ya es lo suficientemente grande y creo que seria lo mejor para ella-dijo davos

sansa no se casara con cualquier hombre, ella no es un animal de crianza ni una moneda para cambiarla, ella se casara con la persona a quien ella ame realmente, no dejare que cualquier persona la vuela a lastimar no,mientras yo viva-grito jon enojado y celoso,

sin decir palabra alguna jon se salio de la sala de reuniones, podia soportar la idea de casarse, pero que se casara sansa lo ponia enfermo y furioso, la sola idea de pensar que sansa estuviera haciendo el amor con otro hombre hacia que quisiera matar a alguien,

no quiero que sansa se valla de mi, la quiero para mi solamente-pensaba jon mientras se iba al comedor para la comida de la tarde.

al llegar al comedor vio que sansa y arya estaban platicando y riendo, al ver a sansa reir hacia que su corazon latiera rapido, sansa era lo mas hermoso que habia en su vida, no queria que se fuera de el, la amaba mas que asi mismo.

jon-llamo arya alegre de ver a su hermano, {ahora le preguntare si es verdad lo que medijo el salvaje}

veo que se estan llevando mejor que antes-dijo feliz de que sansa y arya se llevaran mejo que cuando eran niñas

de hecho si-confeso arya-estabamos hablano de todo las cosas que hicimos de niños

jon se sento del lado de sansa como siempre lo hacia desde que llego al muro, desde de que la encontro casi nunca la dejo sola, siempre estaba al pendiente de ella o buscaba alguna excusa para estar con ella, pero eso era a las primeras semanas ahora podia ir donde estuviera ella y no habria que buscar alguna excusa para estar cerca de ella.

jon vio que arya estaba extraña ya que movia la pirena muy deprisa como si quisiera decir algo

jon pudo preguntarte-algo dijo arya muy seria

jon y sansa se dieron una mirada muy rapida, como si arya supiera lo de su relacion.

q-que es araya-dijo jon

es cierto que escalaste el muro con los salvajes-dijo finalmente arya

jon sintio un gran alivio de que arya no dijiera que por que se estaba follando a sansa, pero tambien le preocupo de que supiera lo de los salvajes.

esto es obra de tormund penso jon-si arya escale y cruze el muro-dijo jon

sansa miro jon, ya que el no le habia dicho esa parte de lo que hizo en el muro, eso la hizo enojar ya que ella habia confiado y abierto su corazon a el y le habia contado todo lo que sufrio y hizo en los años que estuvieron separados estos años.

arya noto la expresion de sansa, seguramente jon le conto eso-penso arya

jon quien fue ygritte-dijo arya, queria que fuera mentira lo que dijo tormund, queria que jon dijieroa que no tuvo nada que ver con esa mujer

jon se puso palido al oir otra vez ese nombre, si mentia sansa sabria de inmediato silo hacia, si decia la verdad tal vez lo odira mas, tendre que hacer que tormund deje de hablar de lo que hicimos en el muro.

ygritee fue... mi amante cuando estuve mas halla del muro-dijo jon, sabia que nada bueno saldria de esto,

jon vio la expresion de sansa era de enojo celos y tristeza de que el no cinfuara en ella y eso hacia que su corazon se encojiera

la conoci cuando fuimos en una exploracion mas halla del puño de los primeros hombres, nos encontramos con un grupo de salvajes y los matamos a todos ecepto a ygritee yo la deje vivir ya que no la pude matar.

cuando seguimos avanzando nos empezaron a casar, buscabamos el lugar donde se encontraban el pueblo libre, buscamos por mucho tiempo hasta que me meti en la piel de fantasma y los vi-dijo jon

como que te metiste en el cuerpo de fantasma-dijo arya y sansa al mismo tiempo

bueno en el pueblo libre se le dice cambia pieles y los niños del bosque le decian warg, de hecho tu arya tambien puedes hacerlo-confeso jon

yo-pregunto arya extrañada de que fuera una warg

si tu, supe cuando me dijste que soñabas que eras una loba esa era nymeria y estaba con su manada-dijo jon

cuando vi el campamento de mance vi que eran mas de veinte mil o diez mil no sabria decirlo con claridad, aparte habian cientos de gigantes con sus mamuts, cuando queriamos regresar solamente eramos tres uno fue enviado por un explorador de de la guardia para avisar al lord comandante de ese entonces y solamente quedabamos nosotros dos, cuando nos escondimos de los salvajes en una cueva, ese hermano me dijo que me uniera a los salvajes y que hiciera todo lo que me pidieran, comer con ellos,pelea con ellos ganate su confianza y averigua que es lo que buscan medijo, al salir de la cueva estabamos rodeados de salvejes y eran comandados por un salvaje que se hacia llamar casaca de matraca o el señor de los hueso ya que su traje estaba hecho con los huesos de los hermanos de la guardia que habia matado en toda su vida, entre ese grupo de salvajes estaba ygritee ella abogo por mi y me dijo que yo la habia secuestrado asi que yo le pertenecia, asi que me dijieron que me dijieron que matara al explorador de la guardia haci que hize lo que me pidieron y lo mate con garra le atraveze el pecho, despues de eso fui con mas rayder y me dijo que le diera una razon para no matarme

y que le dijiste interrumpio -arya ya que la historia de jon le estaba gustando

como mance habia cruzado el muro y venido a invernalia para ver a el rey robert, el estuvo presente aqui en el castillo como un bardo y vio todo lo que paso, le dije que habia decidido tomar el negro ya que yo no tenia ninguna vida aqui, que nunca seria nadie mas que la sombra del hijo de mi padre, y que si el estuvo aqui seguramente vio donde sentaron el bastardo de invernalia y donde estaban todos ustedes, despues que le dije eso el accedio a estar entre los suyos, a ygritee yo le guste desde el primer dia que la vi ya que ella siempre estaba donde yo estaba nunca me dejaba estar solo y dormia siempre al lado mio o dentro de mi en la misma manta que yo, yo no lo sabia en ese momento ya que yo nunca tuve contacto o el amor de una mujer hasta ese entonces, hasta que mance rayder desconfio de mi y mando a un cambiapieles que estaba dentro de un cuervo, ese cambia pieles yo lo habia matado asi que me ataco y me dejo esta cicatriz en el ojo.

cuando me llevaron con mance yo estaba sangrando y el me habia dicho el por que le habia mentido de cuantos hombres eramos y otra vez ygritee volvio hablar en mi favor, mance me volvio a dar otra oportunidad y esa tarde ygrite me mando a llamar a una cueva, al llegar solamente habia una antorcha encendida en el suelo y tambien habia un pequeño lago de agua caliente y alli estaba ygritee desnuda yo aun era un hermano de la guardia o eso crei empeze a dudar de quien era si era un traidor o que, el hecho fue que hicimos el amor y fui debil durante el tiempo que estuve con ella me empeze a enamorar no fue nada del otro mundo, pero si me empeze a encariñar demasiado y empesaba a fantasear con vivir con ella, al cruzar el muro ya no pude con el hecho de que moririan muchos hermanos por mi culpa, asi que decidi irme y dejar a ygritee ella me disparo dos flechas una en el pecho y la otra en la pantorrilla, al llegar al muro muchos hombres me querian matar y decian que era un triador y luego me entere que el lord comandante habia sido traicionado por los suyos, asi que cuando llegaron los salvajes yo defendi el muro de todos ellos, mate a muchos salvajes, pero al verla a ella alli no pude matarla mi corazon la queria, todo paso muy rapido y una flecha le atraveso el pecho y callo enfrente de mi, sus ultimas palabras fueron tu eres mio y yo soy tuya jamas lo olvides jon snow, despues la queme y avente sus cenisas al viento para que fuera libre como simpre fue ella-finalizo de contar la historia jon con tristeza de volver a recordar como se moria entre sus brazos ygritee

jon vio como a sansa le corrian lagrimas de sus ojos no sabria decir si eran lagrimas de tristeza o enojo, quiso abrazarla y secarle los ojos y acararisiarle su cabello rojo pero no podia por que arya y algunos señores se habian reunido al rededor para escuchar, algunas criadas tambien lloraban por que pensaban que era una historia de amor tragica como los cuentos de la vieja tata.

sansa se fue dejando a arya extrañada.

siento haber abierto una vieja herida enti jon, no sabia si era verdad que habias hecho eso, disculpame-dijo arya apenada de que su hermano se pusiera triste

no hay nada que perdonar arya, solamente me sorprendio que me preguntaras eso, se que tormund te conto de ygritee y seguramente lo de los caminantes blancos pero temo decirte que es real ellos estan de regreso pero eso es otra historia que tendre que contarles a ti y a sansa,dijo jon dejando sola a arya y yendo por sansa tenia que pedirle disculpas por no decirle

al llegar al bosque de los dioses vio a sansa sentada en el piso sollozando con fantasma a su lado

siento no haberte dicho lo de ygritee sansa, pero es que aun era una herida abierta en mi-dijo jon a sansa

si y yo fui tu desahogo verdad jon-dijo sansa queriendo sonar enojada, pero el hecho era que su hermano amo a alguien y tuvo que dejarla por sus hermanos, era como las historias que amaba de niña,

jon se enojo y la levanto con demasiada rapidez pero gentilmente, y la beso suavemente pero con fuerza hasta que sus pulones pidieron aire

tu nunca fuiste un desahogo mi amor, quise a ygritee pero no se compara con el amor que yo tengo hacia ti, ygritee fue algo extraño ya que yo nunca tuve el amor de una mujer, hasta que te conoci supe lo que era amar a alguien de verdad de querer proteger a una persona de todo el mal-dijo jon mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla de sansa

sansa sonrio con amor a jon, jon no podia dejar de amarla sansa era su debilidad su mundo era lo mas hermoso que habia tenido en su vida, pero sabia que ese amor algun dia tendria que terminar y no duraria para siempre ya que en el mundo no hay finalez felies.

jon podemos ir a las criptas-pregunto sansa a jon

jon asintio y ambos se dirijieron a las criptas

al llegar caminaron y bajaron escaleras hasta llegar a las tumbas de su padre robb y rickon

padre,robb,rickon se que han visto como sufrimos jon y yo todos estos años-comenzo hablar sansa

y tambien sabran lo que hemos hecho en nuestros cuartos se que a los ojos de los dioses esto esta mal, pero ningo de los dos lo ve mal yo lo amo con todo mi corazon y se que el me ama igual-dijo sansa avergonzaday aliviada que por fin le habia confesado a su padre que estaba enamorada de jon

si jon amaba a sansa con su vida, despues de oirla hablar y confesar su amor enfrente de la tumba de su padre y sus hermanos la amo mas y mucho mas, tengo que hacerlo ahora o me arrepentire cuando sea tarde-penso jon

padre rob rickon-dijo jon mirando a sansa defrente

yo amo a sansa mas que mi vida y moriria por ella, haria cualquier cosa para verla reir, asi que sansa stark quieres casarte conmigo aun que no te pueda amar enfrente de todos y aun que se seas mi hermana quiero ser tu esposo cuando estemos solos tu y yo-djijo avergonzado mientras se arrodillaba ante sansa

sansa lloro de felicidad, jon le habia propuesto matrimonio

si si si quiero casarme contigo jon-dijo sansa mientras besaba a jon en toda la cara, nunca habia sentido mas felicidad por fin iba estar casada con jon aun que solo fuera a solas.

jon y sansa siguieron bajando por toda la cripta agarrados de la mano ya querian explorarla afondo y querian ver a todos los reyes del norte que alguna vez gobernaron.

siguieron bajando hasta que se toparon con una puerta grande de hierro con una cadena y una candado de ondulaciones

habian visto esta puerta cuadno eramos niños pregunto sansa a jon ya que no se acordaba de esa puerta

nunca la vimos por miedo de seguir bajando recuerda que la vieja tata decia que habia ratas del tamaño de perros-confeso jon

mira la cadena y el candado la puerta esta oxidada pero esa cadena y el candado no brilla dijo sansa sorprendida que no estubiese oxidado.

eso es acero valyrio-dijo jon soprendido...


	4. Chapter 4

ellos ya no estan aqui-penso arya mientras entraba en el bosuqe de los dioses

crees que encontremos una llave-dijo sansa mientras seguian viendo la cadena de acero valyrio

realmente no lo se pero debemos buscar por invernalia, seguramente alli se encuentre el paso de agua calienta que lleva hacia las aguas termales-dijo jon

creo que sera mejor que regresemos jon-dijo sansa ya que ese lugar le estaba dando miedo

jon tomo a sansa de la mano hasta llegar a la entrada de la cripta y cuando salieron la tuvo que soltar por que si los veian comoenzarian a dudar de ellos, aun que jon seguia pensando que podria haber del otro lado de la puerta y quien pudo haber hecho ese acero valyrio y como es que nadie supo de el. Cuando salieron al patio sansa se fue a hacer consturando y jon se quedo para seguir entrenando a los soldados para la guerra.

arya vio como sus dos hermanos salian de las criptas de invernalia y vio como se despidieron cuando llegaron al patio, no veia nada raro en los dos y si era que tal vez estuviera celosa de sansa por que jon pasaba mas tiempo con ella, eso era lo mas probable.

tal vez deberia preguntarle a jon como fue que tuvo mas contacto con sansa despues de todo este tiempo-penso arya mientras seguia escondida, habia oido historias de que el bastardo de bolton la habia violado, pero tenia miedo de preguntar no queria que su hermana volviera a recordar sus fantasmas

que haces alli-pregunto tormund extrañado de que la hermana del cuervo estuviera escondia entre los arbustos

arya dio un salto al escuchar la voz de tormund

que quieres darme un infarto-grito arya al salvaje por haberla sorprendido

que es lo que haces alli escondida espiando al cuervo-pregunto tormund con una carcajada por la expresión de arya

no lo estoy espiando, a parte no tines mejores cosas que hacer que venir a molestar-dijo arya mientras volvia aponer la compostura- aun que jon confiara mucho en tormund arya no lo hacia.

oh no entonces esconderse y observar a alguien no es espiar puede que sea un salvaje pero nosotros tambien tenemos cerebros o es que quieres observar que tu hermano no se convierta en un caminante blanco-dijo tormund y volvio a soltar otra carcajada al ver como arya fruncia el ceño al nombrar a los caminantes

jon no se convertira en eso, aparte no tienes por que interesarte en por que miro a jon-dijo arya

oh eres muy mal educada por que no eres como tu hermana, aparte todo lo uqe tenga que ver con el rey en el norte es de la incumbencia del pueblo libre-dijo tormund con un tono mas serio

arya se enojo por que le volvieran a decir que por que no era como su hermana lo odiaba de niña y lo odiaba aun, pero se sorprendio de que el pueblo libre fuera fiel a jon

ustedes son muy fieles a jon verdad-pregunto arya sorprendida por lo que habia dicho tormund

asi es niña el nos ayudo a todo nosotros hizo lo que novesientos noventa y ocho comandantes no hicieron y por ello perdio su vida y nosotros estaremos en deuda con el por el resto de nuestras vidas-dijo tormund con orgullo

arya no sabia que decir se alegraba de que jon tuviera hombres fieles a el, sabia que jon cuando eran niños no tenia amigos por ser un bastardo mas que robb y theon y se alegraba de que halla encontrado un amigo en tormund y el caballero de las cebollas que eran leales a el y que seguramente darian su vida por el

arya paso el resto del dia hablando con tormund el le habia contado las historias de mas halla del muro de como era y de como era la vida antes de conocer a jon, le conto como habia montado a una osa y de como mance rayder unio a todos los clanes de mas halla del muro, arya le habia preguntado del dia en que su hermana llego al muro.

tu hermo ese dia habia anunciado que dejaria la guardia, paso la tarde planeando irse al sur, pero un cuerno sono cuando salimos al patio tres personas llegaron dos mujeres y un hombre, cuando tu hemano vio a tu hermana parecia que vio a un fantasma que no veia en años, cuando comieron tu hermano estaba sonriendo se veia muy feliz, asi que mejor decidio recuperar el norte para tu hermana , los dias que pasaron el cuervo se durmio en la misma habitacion que ella-dijo tormund

que ellos dos en la misma habitación-pregunto arya extrañada

si tu hermana no quiso dormir sola tenia miedo, asi que le pregunto a jon si dormia con ella, no le digas que te lo dije me prometio que no le contara a nadie esto pero como tu eres su hermana no hay problema-dijo tormund

no hay problema no le dire-dijo arya- eso seria malo si se llegara enterar los vasallos de jon no importara que sansa tuviera miedo una mujer durmiendo en la misma cama que un hombre no era muy bien visto y menos si son hermanos, al tratar de imaginarse a jon y a sansa en la misma cama haciendo cosas indevidas le inundaron la mente, eso le provoco nauseas pero sabia que ellos no harian nada de eso.

jon se sentia tan cansado de estar entrenando queria llegar y estar a solas con sansa besarla tocarla y estar dentro de ella y estar asi por el resto de su vida, pero eso nunca sucederia, al llegar al cuarto se encontro con sansa en su habitacion sentada en su escritorio leyendo entre libros que tenia, al verla dio una pequeña sonrisa se veia an hermosa leyendo con la cara seria.

que estas leyendo-pregutno jon mientras ponia seguro a la puerta para que no los molestaran

estoy buscando entre los libros que no se quemaron algo que nos diga de que fecha esta esa puerta en las criptas-dijo sansa viendo a jon y levantandonse para darle un beso

jon correspondio al beso de sansa, era lo que estaba esperando desde la mañana cunado se separaron los labios de sansa eran tan suaves y siempre su aliento olia a pastel de limon, el beso fue agarrando fuerza y jon tenia una erección que lo estaba matando, jon le quito el vestido de sansa rapidamente ya no podia aguantar hacia horas que no hacia el amor con sansa, la siguio besando hasta que sus pulmones pidieron aire, despues de besarla siguio en besar su cuello paso su lengua y dejo una marca para que supieran que fuera de el aun que sabia que sansa lo cubriria con maquillaje

oh jon sigue asi-gimio sansa mientras sentia la lengua de jon bajar de su cuello hasta sus pechos, ya que solamente con jon se ponian sencibles igual que cualquier parte de su cuerpo, parecia que era una reacción normal que cuando jon la tocara cualquier parte de su cuerpo se sentia tan bien

jon bajo hasta su ombligo y empezo a besar su abdomen al llegar a su vagina inhalo el olor de sansa era un olor tan embriagante y delicioso que hacia que su boca se le hiciera agua y el sabor dioses el sabor de los jugos de sansa era lo mas delicioso que cualquier vino que pudiera exsistir, jon metio un dedo dentro de sansa mientras que con su lengua succiónaba su citoris

diosssees jonn! mas por favor mas-exclamo sansa al sentir que llegaba a su primer orgasmo

jon saco sus dos deos y dejo de succionar al escuchar como gritaba sansa y vio como su rostro mostraba decepción

jon por favor no seas cruel no te detengas no ahora-suplico sansa al ver como jon se detuvo

shhhhhh no hagas mucho ruido cariño que nos pueden escuchar-dijo jon mientras volvia a poner sus dedos adentro de ella y a besar su coño

sansa contuvo su segundo orgasmo mordiendo las sabanas, estaba esperando por jon desde que salieron de las criptas desde hace semanas que habian estado haciendo el amor casi todos los dias y eso estaba haciendo que fuera mas dificil parar aun que estuviera arya estuviera de vuelta en el castillo no paraban eso lo hacia mas excitante y emocionante

jon se quito sus pantalones y metio su mienbro dentro de sansa ya sentia que iba a explotar, cuando entro en sansa estaba tan apretada y humeda haciendo que su entrada fuera mas facil,

ohh querida hermana estas tan apretada-dijo jon mientras bestaba los pechos de sansa

sansa se estremecio al esuchar el comentario de jon amaba que jon hablara sucio acerca de su incesto era algo que la excitaba y tambien le seguia el juego

ahh pues es que estaba esperando por tu pene querido hermano-dijo sansa entre jadeos y queriendo no gritar

quieres el pene de tu hermano sansa-pregunto jon mientras seguia con el vaiven mas rapido ya que sentia que se iba a venir pronto

sansa seguia jadeando no podia contestar a jon por que podia gritar

te pregunte te gusta el pene de tu hermano volvio a preguntar jon queria oir la respuesta de sansa

s-si si si mm me gusta el pene de mi hermano amo el pene de mi hermano y amo a mi hermano-dijo sansa con la voz cortada y sintio como venia su ultimo orgasmo

jon ya no pudo mas y se vino dentro de sansa no le imorto nada amo como hablaba de sucio sansa, sabia que podia quedar embaraza pero no le importo ni a el ni a sansa ya que no se quejo.

jon y sansa quedaron acostados en la cama abrazados sin que nada importara en el norte ni el sur solo eran ellos dos y querian estar el resto de sus vidas asi pero sabian que tarde o temprano tendrian que separase y casarse con una mujer y un hombre desconocidos y separse para siempre, jon y sansa se quedaron dormidos hasta unas horas antes del amanecer para que sansa se fuera a su habitación para que nadie la viera irse en la mañana ya que eso seria perjudicial

ya me tengo que ir jon-dijo sansa tratando de salir del abrazo de jon

no por favor quedate un poco mas cariño-dijo jon atrayendola mas hacia el y poniendo su cabeza en el cuello de sansa para besarla

jon sabes que yo tambien me quiero quedar pero me tengo que ir si nos ven salir empezaran hablar de nosotros que somo como los targeryan-aclaro sansa mientras reia por las cosquillas que le estaba haciendo la barba de jon

pues somos como los targeryan penso jon pero no lo dijo ya que podia enojarse sansa

pues que hablen que se sepa que amo a mi hermana yo soy el rey por que no puedo casarme contigo-dijo jon con voz dominante mientras agarraba el trasero de sansa con ambas manos

sansa solto un chillido al sentir las manos de jon en su trasero se sentia tan amada de que jon dijiera esas cosas, jon era el tipo de hombre que su padre estaba buscando para ella, pero era una lastima que fueran hermanos aun que solo por mitad el pecado era el mismo.

Sansa se solto del agarre de jon y empezo a vestirse se sentia tan feliz como todas las veces que estaba con jon aun que sabia que el dia en que se case jon seria el dia mas triste de su vida no podia soportar la idea de que el se fuera de sus manos pero tenian que tener herederos y sabia que arya no pensaba casarse y menos tener hijos

jon vio que la cara de sansa cambio tenia una cara seria y eso lo preocupo

en que estas pensando sans-pregunto jon al verla tan seria

no es nada jon-mintio sansa no queria que jon se preocupara por esas cosas sabia que estaba siendo egoista al querer a jon solo para ell pero tenia que aceptar que se iba a casar algun dia y que la abandonaria eso le provocaba ganas de llorar

no creo que yo pueda vivir sin jon-penso sansa con una gran tristeza

sansa que te ocurre-volvio a preguntar jon mientras se paraba y la agarraba de los hombros

encerio jon no es nada-volvio a mentir sansa pero esta vez con la voz cortada

no llores se fuerte se fuerte se decia sansa asi misma, sansa no pudo aguantar las lagrimas y lloro en el hombro de jon solto todo el dolor que tenia adentro odiaba llorar eso nunca le trajo nada bueno, pero no podia evitar llorar al saber que el unico hombre que la ah amado no por su cuerpo ni por su apellido la dejaria algun dia y nunca volverian a estar juntos

lloro por que algun dia te casaras jon y tendras a tus propios hijos y yo me quedare sola, se que es egoista quererte solo para mi pero tienes que tener herderos para proteger el norte y te amo te amo demasiado paradejare ir jon no puedo no podria vivir sin ti-decia sansa entre sollozos mientras abrazaba a jon con mas fuerzas para que no se fuera de ella

jon queria matar a todos los dioses si es que exsistieran como era posible que esta mujer la mujer mas hermosa del mundo estuviera llorando asi, ella habia perdido todo y ahora que alguien realmente que la amaba la dejaria para casarse con alguien mas, los dioses habian sido crueles y ahora tambien.

escuchame bien sansa dijo jon con voz tranquila aun que por dentro estuviera enojado y triste

jamas te dejare y jamas me casare con ninguna mujer que no amo y tu jamas te casaras con un hombre no mientras yo vivia tu eres mia oiste solo mia y yo soy tuyo, y los herederos arya y bran se pueden encargar de eso arya se casara con alguien que ella ame no importa si es un bastardo o un hombre sin apellido importante y igual va para bran, pero tu ni yo nos separaremos no hasta que me muera oiste-dijo jon mientras hacia que sansa lo mirase a los ojos.

sansa sentia las manos de jon en sus cara para secarle las lagrimas mientras le decia palabras de amor, se habia quedado sin habla jon le habia dicho que era de el sonaba como un hombre celoso, pero sabia que esas palabras y esas promesas no durarian mucho esta vida no hay finales felices y menos para la casa stark.

oh jon mi amado jon, no sabes nada-dijo sansa aun con lagrimas en los ojos y le dio un beso antes de irse de su cuarto y dejarlo solo

jon se quedo parado esas palabra odiaba esas palabras muchas mujeres le habian dicho lo mismo, jon con enojo desenvaino a garra y empezo a cortar su escritorio tenia tanto enojo odiaba que sansa no pudira creer que no se separarian pero tenia que demostrarselo de una u otra forma pero nunca la dejaria

ella es una mujer terca-dijo jon en un grito mientras seguia dando tajadas de los que quedaba del escritorio

sansa llego corriendo a su cuarto a llorar, le dolia y la ponia tan feliz las palabras de jon pero sabia que eran mentiras nunca podrian estar juntos jamas podria darle hijos a jon nunca podria sostener entre sus brazos el pequeño o la pequeña fruto de su amor, sansa lloro hasta quedar dormida como lo hacia cuando estaba en desembarco del rey.

jon paso la mañana en juntas y entrenando alos hombres todo lo posible para no recordar las palabras de sansa tambien habia ordenado que le mandaran otro escritorio ya que el otro habia quedado hecho añicos, si jon estaba furioso lo puso mas furioso cuando lord manderly le pidio que sansa se casara con el para fortalecer el apoyo entre sus casas, jon sintio como si lo estuviesen insultando con esa proposicion queria matar al estupido lord por decir eso queria borrarle esa estupida sonrisa en su rostro queria quitarle a sansa su sansa, pero tenia que decirle con la mayor educación que podia permitirse negar esa propuesta

me temo que mi hermana sansa no quiere casarse mi señor ella no se siente prepara para ello-dijo jon mientras se contenia para no golpear al estupido de manderly.

jon habia ido a su habitación despues de las juntas como era de esperarse sansa no habia ido a las juntas ni a la comida habia ordenado que e las llevarana sus habitación

hola jon saludo arya mientras entraba al cuarto de su hermano que antes habia permanesido a su señor padre y por poco tiempo a robb

arya-saludo jon mientras veia a su hermana no la habia visto desde que fue al desayuno

como esta sansa-pregunto jon sabia que por eso habia venido su hermana a verlo

pues sguie enojada-fue la unica respuesta de arya

dios es una mujer terca ella no se quiere casar y lo entiendo pero arya yo soy un bastardo no puedo tener hijos no soy un starka parte hay cosas mas importantes que casarme-mintio jon no le iba decir que estaban tristes por que no podian estar juntos y sabia que sansa le diria lo misma excusa que el

pues ella dice que es tu deber casarte y seguir con la linea stark-dijo arya a jon ella tambien estaba de acuerdo con sansa jon era el unico que podia seguir con la linea stark niguna de las dos pensaba casarse y aun no se sabia si bran estaba vivo

arya no quiero hablar de eso ahora-dijo jon para que la discucion quedara alli no queria mentirle a arya pero era mejor dejarla a ella fuera de esto.

bueno-dijo arya sabia que tenia que darle tiempo a jon esto de ser rey era nuevo para el

jon como fue que tu y sansa se hicieron mas cercanos-pregunto arya queria saber como fue que ellos dos habian fortalecido su relación ya que en el pasado no se hablaban

jon se sorprendio de que arya le preguntara eso, pero tenia que decirle la verdad a medias

pues fue cuando ella llego al Muro, estaba sucio y delgada ella no era la sansa que conoci cuando de fui de invernalia ella estaba muy asustada arya lloraba en las noches asi que yo me qedaba haciendo guerdia en su cuarto para que se tranquillizara, despues de lo que me dijo queria matar al bastardo de bolton arya lo odiaba con mi vida como pudo hacerle eso a sansa no me importo como me trato sansa cuando eramos niños es mi hermana asi que hize lo que cualquier hermano haria luhce por ella tome invernalia por ella, asi que cuando lo recuperamos empesamos hablar mas y ella me pidio perdon por como me trato asi fue como nos hicimos mas cercanos-finalizo jon de contar la historia

obviamente mintio en la parte de que se quedaba en el cuarto parado, se quedaba en la misma cama que sansa mientras la abrazaba y le susurraba cosas tranquilizadoras para que durmiera

arya se quedo sorprendida por la historia de jon se alegraba de que jon halla ayudado a sansa, jon tambien le habia contado como sansa mato a ramsey arya se sintio tan feliz por su hermana, al fin todas las dudas de que jon y sansa ocultaban algo habian salido de su mente ahora sabia que jon solamente queria lo mejor para su hermana...


	5. Chapter 5

le eh roto el corazon a alguien que me a amado y no me importo-dijo daenerys a tyron

mi señora hay veces en los que necesitamos hacer sacrificios por el bien del reino y ese hombre no le hubiese hecho ningun bien en su reinato-dijo tyron a la joven reina tuvo que buscar las palabras adecuadas para no sonar tan seco

ahora tendra que buscar un esposo mi reina-comento varys al escuchar la conversaciòn de la nueva reina con su mano

para que un esposo no puedo tener hijos y no dejare que un hombre reine por mi yo luche por tener mi ejercito yo luche para liberar a los esclavos y no dejare que un hombre me quite lo que me pertenece solo por que soy mujer-dijo daenerys a la araña

no mi señora esta mal interpretando mi proposicion usted sera reina y gobernara los siete reinos pero su esposo solo sera para inspirar confianza entre la gente digamos que solo sera un esposo de nombre no tendra que consumar el matrimonio y despues de que se halla ganado a la gente de puede cancelar ese matrimonio-aclaro varys a la reina

daenerys lo penso westeros no confiaria a una reina que biene de lejos y menos con tres dragones y soldados dothraki y inmaculados, desconfiarian de ella y tal vez quisieran rebelarse, pero quien seria un buen marido para ella no conocia a ningun hombre de poniente y tampoco queria casarse con un hombre viejo

si lo que me dices tiene algo de razon ser varys pero quien seria una buena idea para contraer matrimonio y tampoco quiero que sea un viejo-dijo daenerys si se casaria queria que fuera un hombre guapo de perdido

pues mi señora pudiera sugerir a ser willas de la casa tyrell-dijo tyron sabia que willas era una hombre emfermo herdero de alto jardin podia ser un candidato para la joven reina

tyrell que no son fieles a los lannister-pregnto daenerys a varys

eran mi reina cersei mato a lady margery asi como a su padre y hermano despues de eso las fuerzas trell regresaron a altojardin-dijo varys

podria ser una opciòn pero que ortros hombre en ponientes hay-pregunto daenerys como si estuviera de escojiendo que mascota comprar

pues tambien esta el pequeño lord arryn herdero del valle-propuso varys aun que sabia que daenerys se negaria por el padre del niño

no creo que ese niño sea una opciòn varys ese mocoso enfermo me quiso mandar a volar desde la puerta de la luna cuando estuve en el valle aparate estaba muy delicado de salud si no me equivoco-dijo tyron recordando con amargura su estancìa en el valle

tyron tiene razon ser varys a parte el padre de ese niño es lord arryn quien se revelo contra mi padre-dijo dany odiaba a todos quien habian traiciònado a los targeryan

mi reina es muy caprichosa-dijo varys con una pequeña sonrisa

es que no hay un hombre de una casa que no haya traicionado a mi padre-pregunto dany

mi señora me temo que no y los que hay sus casas han desaparecido o no tienen herderos-dijo tyron

pues hay un hombre que se hace llamar rey en poniente-dijo varys con una sonrisa

quien osa llamarse rey no se suponia que todos los que se hacian llamar asi murieron en la guerra-pregunto daenerys con enojo

pues mi señora este rey biene desde el norte-dijo varys

el norte que no se suponia que la casa stark esta muerta-pregunto daenerys se alegraba lo que le habia pasado a la casa stark

mi señora me temo que este rey no es un stark bueno solo la mitad se llama Jon Snow hijo bastardo de lord eddard-dijo varys

tyron escupio el vino al escuchar ese nombre y como era posible que el bastardo de ned fuera rey si era lord comandante del muro

como puede ser eso posible varys si jon es lord comandante del muro-pregunto tyron mientras se limpiaba el vino con la mano

jon que es que le tienes cariño al bastardo-quiso saber dany ya que tyron se habia al bastardo como si fueran amigos de toda la vida

bueno mi señora cuando fui al norte el era un bastardo sin voz ni voto entre sus familiares, recuerdo el dia en que se celebro el banquete a el lo dejaron afuera su madre en ley no queria que estuviera presente en el salon y por ese trato se fue al muro yo lo a compañe y en el viaje le agarre cariño como si fuera un hermano para mi o un hijo, lo ultimo que supe es que es lord comandante de la guardia-aclaro tyron mientras recordaba a jon

pues al parecer era lord comandante por que ahora se hace llamar rey-dijo dany con enojo por que tyron hablara tan bien de el

como decia mi reina jon snow era lord comandante hasta que sus propios hermanos de la guardia lo traicionaron y lo mataron

entonces como puede ser rey si esta muerto-dijo dany ya que esto no estaba llegando a ningun lado ni caresia de sentido comun

tyron se quedo sin habla muerto habia escuhado la palabra muerto como era posible que jon estuviera muerto era algo que lo ponia triste, el muchacho era un buen hombre que inspiraba confianza al conocerlo.

daenerys vio como tyron se quedo petrificado al escuchar que el bastardo estaba muerto eso la dejaba desconseranada

pues como decia mi reina jon snow habia sido traicionado por sus hermanos por dejar pasar a los salvajes al sur del muro, pero al parecer una bruja lo trajo a la vida y despues de eso su hermana la hija mayor de lord eddard lady sansa fue con el al muro y le pidio ayuda para recuperar su hogar de los bolton asi que los salvajes y con ayuda del valle recuperaron el norte y los norteños hicieron rey al joven lobo blanco asi es como lo llaman y tambien se dice que el y su herma son la reencarnacion de lord eddard y lady catelyn-dijo varys aun que sabia que lo ultimo no le agradaria mucho a la reina

entonces quieres que te crea que el bastardo murio y regreso de entre los muertos-dijo daenerys con una sonrisa mientras trataba de no reirse ya que esto sonaba muy estupido

es como decir que los dragones ya no exsistian y ahora hay tres mis disculpas mi reina me retiro-dijo tyron con voz seria mientras se retiraba

daenerys como varys no dijieron nada al escuchar el tono de voz de tyron daenerys se sintio un poco mal por su nueva mano habia dicho que el bastardo era como un hermano y como un hijo para el y se habia burlado de su muerte

mi reina tal vez casarse con el joven lobo podria ser lo mejor es rey en el norte y el nortes es mas grande que cualquier lugar de westeros y a parte tiene una hermana y la podria casar con algun señor para que no se rebelen contra su reinado-sugirio varys

tal vez tengas razon ser varys cuando llegemos ha roca dragon has mandar un cuervo para hacer llamar al joven lobo quiero conocerlo y escuchar de el si es verdad que regreso de entre los muertos-dijo daenerys mientras tomaba una copa de vino

arya se habia sentido incomoda en las reuniones con sus hermanos estas ultimas semanas se habian estado peleando muy segido sobre el linaje de la casa stark y sobre cersei y mas sobre la reina daenerys sin mencionar que jon odiba tener a lord baelish en invernalia era sobre lo que mas habian estado peleando, sansa decia que tenian que tenrlo cerca por que podia suponer un peligro para el norte y jon decia que era mejor matarlo ya que tenian las pruebas suficiente para inculparlo, pero sansa decia que era demasiado arriesgado, arya siempre se mantuvo al margen de las peleas pero sabia que tenia razon jon era mejor matarlo de una vez y no dejar que ganara mas fuerza pero tenia que hacerlo lejos de invernalia para que no quedara dudas sobre que fueron los stark.

jon estaba tan cansado ultimamente no habia dejado de pelear con sansa y todo habia empezado desde que se fue de su cuarto hace dos semanas ya no se besaban ni nada pareciera como si su relaciòn hubiese terminado queria hablar de ello con sansa pero le daba miedo que le dijiera que era mejor verse como hermanos y no como amantes, tambien estaba el asunto de meñique ella queria mantenerlo vigilado y el queria matarlo y luego estaban los lords que seguian queriendo que sansa se casara con ellos o sus hijos, jon queria matarlos a cada uno de ellos pero se limitaba a negar esas propuestas y tambien las mantenia ocultas a sansa no queria que ella pensara que era mejor que ella se casara no le iba a dar esa oportunidad para que se fuera de el, despues de las juntas jon se habia armado de valor y hablaria con sansa acerca de ellos queria que todo fuera como antes queria que sansa le digiera que lo amaba que lo besara extrañaba estar dentro de ella y escuchar sus jadeos y lo que mas extrañaba era estar acostado con ella abrazados mientras le acariciaba su cabello rojo mientras hablaban de lo que pensaban de lo que soñaban y de como ideaban una vida juntos.

al llegar al bosque de los dioses para hablar con sansa escucho la voz de otra persona y supo que no estaba sola al entrar con fantasma vio que un moso estaba hablando con ella al parecer el chico le habia dicho algo gracioso que hizo que sansa se riera, jon al ver eso sintió la sangre hirviendo queira matar al pequeño bastrado por robarle una risa a su sansa, igual que el fantasma estaba gruñendo en la entrada al moso sin duda su lobo tenia el mismo cariño que el a sansa, al ir con ellos jon tenia el ceño fruncido mientras que fantasma iba con el pelo herizado

me permites hablar con mi hermana-dijo jon al moso con voz seria y demandante mientras veia que el moso se ponia palido al ver a jon con cara de enojado y con fantasma gruñendo

mm-mi señor solo solo estabamos hablando-dijo el moso con miedo al ver al inmenso lobo

tranquilo george dejanos-dijo sansa con voz tranquila mientras tomanba del brazo al muchacho, eso a jon no le hizo nada de gracia al ver que sansa tomaba del brazo al moso quiso hacer que fantasma le mordiera la yugular

con que george-dijo jon con voz seria y lleno de celos cuando se fue el moso

que no puedo tener amigos no eres mi padre jon-dijo sansa le hacia gracia que jon se pusiera celoso, queria abrazarlo besarlo alli mismo y decirle que ella era nada mas de el, pero tenia que hacer que el se casara aun que le doliera desde que hace dos semanas que no habia estado con el se habia sentido tan sola y tambien volvieron las pesadillas soñaba que jon la dejaba y le decia que le daba asco por mentirosa, y su madre y su padre igual que robb le gritaban insultos y simpre se despertaba llorando queria ir con jon pero sabia que no debia

jon no pudo contener mas su enojo y se abalanzo para besarla nunca fue bueno con las palabras pero si demostrando su afecto la beso desenfrenada mente hasta que no pudo respirar, al terminar de besarla la abrazo con fuerza

te extraño mi amor odio que solo estemos peleando por favor vuelve a mi me siento vacio cunado tu no estas a mi lado yo te extraño y fantasma tambien te extraña-dijo jon mientras besaba a sansa en los labios frente y mejillas

jon ya no podemos te tienes que casar el futuro de nuestras casas depende de ti ahora-contesto sansa mientras se apartaba de jon le dolia que el se aferrara a ella al parecer ninguno de los dos podia vivir sin el otro

sansa no me puedo casar si me caso otro hogar sera dueño de invernalia del norte no puedo permitir eso y luego estan los otros el invierno esta aqui y llegaran los caminantes blancos y no estoy seguro si vamos a ganar mi amor por eso quiero estar contigo hasta el final, asi que por favor permiteme seguir estar contigo te necesito como el aire-dijo jon mientras se acercaba mas a sansa para volverla a abrazarla

sansa queria decirle que se detuviera que esto les estaba haciendo daño a los dos y a arya, pero el tenia razon otra casa seria dueño del norte y como el ella y arya se tendrían que casar y sus hijos serán dueños de otros castillos.

oh jon sabes muy bien que siempre estarás conmigo, pero que va hacer de la casa stark si no nos podemos casar como haremos para segir adelante con el linaje como jon como-pregunto sansa con lagrimas como era posible esto pasara, tenia que haber una solución

oh mi querida realmente no lo se, pero primero tenemos que sobrevivir a lo que viene y después veremos como le seguiremos manteniendo la casa stark...


	6. Aviso

_lamento por no haber publicado ningún capitulo he estado muy ocupado con trabajos y proyectos de la preparatoria, y creo que tal vez estas dos semanas igual no estaré en el ordenador, asi que cuando regrese de las vacaciones estaré publicando los capítulos mas seguidos, igual estaré haciendo mas fics. Por favor esperen a mi regreso_


End file.
